


No Shame in Pleasure

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [52]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "Tobirama wasn’t willing to admit how many times he’d imagined this."





	No Shame in Pleasure

Tobirama wasn’t willing to admit how many times he’d imagined this. Having Itachi on his back beneath him, legs spread to give him room, long black hair fanned out around him like a black halo that contrasted starkly with the light blue sheets covering his futon. He found himself staring just a little too long at the pink lips he’d just kissed swollen, watching as Itachi’s tongue darted out to wet them nervously.

It was new territory for them. Many dates had lead back to one of their homes but never to a bedroom of any sort, never with the intention to share pleasure between them. Seeing Itachi nervous over it was hardly unexpected, and just to reassure him Tobirama bent back down, giving him a soft and lingering kiss that held much less greed and heat than the ones before.

His raven melted into it, hands clutching at his shoulders to keep him close, body shivering as he ran a hand down his still clothed chest. Playing with the edge of his shirt, running a finger along his bare abdomen, pulling ever so lightly against the waistband of his pants.

Tobirama captured Itachi’s lips once more, letting his tongue slip into the other’s mouth as he teased a little more. Hand caressing oh so close to the straining erection tenting his partner’s pants, feeling Itachi fidget and pant in anticipation, until he finally - _finally_ \- ground his palm against where he desperately wanted to run his tongue-

And paused at the startled keen Itachi let out, pulling back to watch the pleasure on his lover’s face morph into some sort of shamed horror.

“Is everything alright?” Had he done something wrong? Normally Itachi would just tell him if he made him uncomfortable or anything, but the dark shade of red spreading across his entire face had to mean _something_ was wrong.

But Itachi shook his head furiously, his denial belied by the hand that came up to cover his face.

It took only a few moments to realize what had happened, and Tobirama took a deep breath, trying to ignore the flood of arousal shooting through him and focus on helping Itachi not feel as mortified by this as he clearly did already.

“I’m guessing you, aaahhh…”

“…sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry over, koi.” Tobirama repositioned them onto their sides, brushing Itachi’s hair back away from his face to pepper it with soothing kisses. “I hoped to have it happen at some point, and I’m hardly bothered that it happened now instead of later.”

Itachi fidgeted a bit, burrowing closer to him to hide his embarrassment. “I don’t usually…touch myself.”

“Ah.” With his own face turning pink, Tobirama stared off at the far wall, running a hand up and down Itachi’s back.

“…did I ruin the mood?”

Considering how tight his pants still were… “No, koi, not even a little.”

The silence dragged on between them for a few moments, before Itachi peeked his head up out of Tobirama’s chest, lower lip caught between his teeth as he worried it.

“Does that mean you’d possible be alright with us continuing?”

“That’s- yes, that would be acceptable.” More than acceptable. Tobirama pushed his partner back onto his back as he bent to capture his mouth once more, seeing no issue with bringing him even more pleasure - especially if it brought him some as well.


End file.
